


Inspired By Real Events

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [48]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Decisions, Comic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explosives, Fanart, Gen, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Well, if it isn't my two favorite people in earshot. You'll never believe what my Dad confiscated... Muggle explosives!</p>
</blockquote><p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, *Bonus* Bonus Round. Original prompt by <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/7182.html?thread=2573838#cmt2573838">simpleruser</a> requested Suga /& Yamaguchi /& Oikawa inspired by the following quote from a tumblr post (WARNING for derogatory language in the prompt): "Idk why everyone thinks Slytherins are all evil bc they're ambitious when in most cases ambition really just leads to shoving a whole pizza in your mouth because some hoe said you couldn't. // #slytherin is the house of stubbornly completed dares that probably weren't thought through the whole way"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired By Real Events

Image Description:

1) Oikawa Tooru, carrying two gasoline cans, with the text, "One day in the Slytherin common room..." and "Oikawa Tooru - Head Boy".  
Oikawa: "Well well, if it isn't my two favorite people in earshot. You'll never believe what my Dad confiscated... Muggle explosives!"

2) Yamaguchi reacts with shock, and Sugawara with curiosity.  
Yamaguchi: "What? *Suga-sempai, do something!* Someone could get hurt!"  
Suga: "?"

3) Sugawara poses and winks at Oikawa.  
Suga: "Hey Oikawa-ku~n... I bet you wouldn't put those in the Gryffindor lava pond!"  
Oikawa: "!!!"  
Yamaguchi: "That's not what I meant..."

4) The three Slytherins stand, charred to a crisp, in front of a lava pond. Above and below them, the text, "That... was amazing..."  
Yamaguchi: "Maybe we should go? I think I hear McGonagall!"


End file.
